Webbed
by kelsmar
Summary: The Avengers infiltrate a Hydra base, and a young hostage named Macey manages to escape. Because of their experimentation, Macey learns she's gained abilities similar to Spider-Man's and becomes determined to learn from him - all while the Avengers want to hunt the both of them down.
1. Chapter One

**_The Avengers infiltrate a Hydra base, and a young hostage named Macey manages to escape. Because of their experimentation, Macey learns she's gained abilities similar to Spider-Man's and becomes determined to learn from him - all while the Avengers want to hunt them down._**

 **The main cast will include all of the Avengers and Spider-Man. This takes place before Civil War, and I've pictured Andrew Garfield's Spider-Man in the role. However, feel free to interpret the character as you wish.**

 **My main original character is Macey Warren, who gains the same abilities as Spider-Man after Hydra manages to obtain a blood sample from him. All of this will be further explained in later chapters. Macey is caucasian, about 5'4 with shoulder-length hair that is dark brown and wavy. She is rather skinny and has bright green eyes. She is nineteen, the same age as Peter.**

 **I do not own anything except my original characters.**

 **I appreciate you all giving this story a chance and hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

Cold. And dark.

That's all Macey can think about at the moment, locked up and chained to the floor in her tiny cell. She wasn't even sure of where she was, but she knew she'd been there for sixteen days. Keeping track was one of the few things she could do.

Macey knew who had taken her - men from Hydra. She had heard about them many times on the news but never, ever thought that they'd somehow get ahold of her. While she didn't know a whole lot about them, she knew they were into human experimentation and that they were violent. Earlier that day they had injected her with something; she didn't know what. Whatever it was, its effects hadn't become apparent yet.

Suddenly she could hear alarms going off left and right. She could see guards running past the observation window of her cell, but no one made a move to get her. They were all yelling, and through the commotion she managed to make out one word.

Avengers.

* * *

Peter Parker stared up at his ceiling, hanging off the side of his bed. Blood was starting to rush to his head but he paid no mind to it. He had what felt like thousands of thoughts running through his head.

Five months ago Gwen had died. He didn't cry too much about it anymore, only when he felt exceptionally lonely.

He tried not to dwell. He still needed to be there for his Aunt May, which was a lot easier now that she knew he was Spider-Man. Of course it only made her worry about him more, but she knew he wasn't going to stop. He wouldn't stop helping people, he just simply decided that he wasn't going to let _anyone_ close to him anymore. It only ever ended badly for them.

He pushed those thoughts out of his head for the time being and went to sit at his desk. The other night he had been perched on top of building, one that he typically goes to when patrolling, when something extra strange had happened. A man approached him calmly, and at first Peter had thought he needed his help in some way. Next thing he knew, the man was attacking him.

He was skilled and definitely put up a fight, as Peter couldn't land a shot with his web shooters. He was skilled enough to manage to swipe Peter's arm with a knife, not too deep but enough to draw blood. As soon as he had done that the man retreated, diving off the side of the building faster than Peter could blink. When Peter peered over the edge he saw nothing.

He did however, manage to catch a glimpse of a symbol on the man's jacket during their fight - it seemed familiar to him but he was going to make sure. He opened Google and proceeded to type "HYDRA" into the search box. As soon as he hit enter, his suspicions were confirmed as the symbol stared back at him.

Hydra. Peter knew about them, but had never actually dealt with them. He stuck around New York City, while Hydra was based outside of the country. So what prompted them to find him? It surely couldn't have been a coincidence.

He decided there really wasn't anything he could do about it at that moment. He would continue to patrol, and stay extra vigilant.

 _Another target on my back._ Peter thought. _Great._

* * *

"Friday," Tony began. "what exactly do we know about this Hydra base?"

 _"It appears to be a smaller one, sir. Yet just as heavily guarded."_

"So nothing new." Natasha stated.

"Any hostages?" Steve asked.

 _"My scanners indicate that there may be one - I've detected a lone presence in the basement of the building, with no apparent movement."_

"Okay," Steve continued. "Clint and Wanda, focus on finding that hostage and call for back-up if you need it. The rest of us will focus on shutting the base down."

Everyone nodded but Wanda turned to Clint. "Be extra careful." She said. "We do not know what this hostage may be capable of."

Clint nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

Macey jumped up, getting as close to the window as the chain would allow. She was able to touch, and placed both of her hands on the glass as she peered out. The alarm was still blaring and it illuminated the hallway, but no one was around.

She'd heard them yelling about the Avengers. Maybe they were there, and maybe they could save her. Maybe.

She sighed, not wanting to get her hopes up too much. She was going to sit back down, but when she went to take her hands off the glass, she found that they wouldn't move. It felt as if they were _stuck._

"What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She continued to pull but her hands wouldn't budge. Eventually she gave one final, forceful tug and was free, but sent herself flying backwards. As she crashed into the end of the bed she expected to just fall - but instead she sent the bed crashing into the wall, leaving a crack.

She stared at it with wide eyes. The bed wasn't bolted to the ground but it was usually too heavy to move, as she had tried before. _Did I get stronger?_ It couldn't have been from nourishment and physical activity. Then she remembered the injection - maybe this was its purpose.

Her eyes moved from the bed to the chain attached to her ankle. _If I can move the bed, then surely..._

Her thoughts trailed off as she grabbed a hold of the part of the chain attached to the ground. Using both hands she pulled as hard as she could, and sure enough, the ground crumbled a bit and the chain came loose.

"Holy _shit_." A smile came across her face for the first time in weeks. It turned to a look of confusion however, when she lifted the chain and found it stuck to her left hand. With a few forceful shakes it fell off, but she was very confused as to why she was suddenly sticking to everything.

 _Not important at the moment, you need to get out._ She turned to the door, obviously locked. She couldn't exactly run at it with the heavy chain still around her ankle, and she didn't think she was strong enough to tear it off its hinges.

 _Worth a shot though._ She decided to try and kick it down with her free leg. If it didn't work she may end up with a broken bone, but she really didn't have another choice. So, she focused on the door and gave it a strong, powerful kick. Sure enough, the door screeched and landed on the ground with a loud bang.

 _Finally!_ She ran out of the room as quickly as she could and immediately spotted they key to her ankle lock. She wasted no time using it to free herself and promptly shook the chain off, and the key as an object once again stuck to her hand.

Following the alarm lights, she began making her way down the hall.

* * *

A screech followed by a loud banging noise stopped Wanda and Clint in their tracks - they were almost to the basement when they heard the sound. The two didn't say anything, but proceeded more cautiously.

"Look at that." Clint said, motioning to the fallen door. The two walked further and peered into the now empty cell.

"It looks as if the door was kicked down." Wanda observed. "And look at this." She picked up the broken chain.

Clint spoke over the intercom. "It looks like there _was_ a hostage here, but whoever it is escaped."

"Enhanced?" Steve responded.

"Don't know for sure, but it looks like they managed to kick the cell door down."

"Meaning we should be on the lookout." Sam said. "Got it."

"If anyone sees anything, let everyone else know."

* * *

It looked as if the entire building had been deserted, but Macey kept running; she didn't want to take any chances. She knew she was in the basement, so she had been moving upwards. When she finally reached a main floor, she gasped and stopped in her tracks when she saw several guards lying motionless on the ground.

She assumed they were dead, and she didn't want her fate to be the same. If the Avengers were truly there, she didn't think they'd want to help her now that she'd been some sort of experiment. She needed to get out undetected.

Stepping quietly around bodies, she headed towards an open door that led to the outside. When she finally got out, she appeared to be in the middle of nowhere, but she could faintly hear the sounds of a busy city. She assumed she was just outside of it.

Having no other choice, she headed into the woods. She had literally no idea where she was but she certainly wasn't going to stick around the Hydra base. She walked, trying to figure out which direction to take, when she suddenly felt a tingling feeling at the base of her skull.

Whatever it was, it possessed her to immediately whip around, and she came face to face with none other than the Black Widow herself. The Avenger had a gun pointed at her.

"You heard me?" Natasha raised an eyebrow.

Macey didn't really believe it herself. "Something like that."

Natasha took in Macey's appearance. "You're not one of Hydra." It was a statement, not a question.

Macey was apprehensive, but shook her head slowly. Bringing a hand to her ear, Natasha said, "I've found the hostage." She appeared to listen for a bit before ending, "Copy."

"You can come with us." She put her weapon away. "We'll get you somewhere safe."

Macey was torn. She wasn't going to stay where she was, but she didn't want to stay with the Avengers. Then again she didn't exactly know where she was. She quickly figured that if they could get her to civilization, she could probably escape from there.

So she nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Natasha had led her to some sort of jet, and Macey was suddenly in front _all_ of the Avengers instead of just one. It made her extremely apprehensive for some reason, so she remained mostly quiet, only telling them her first name and how long she'd been prisoner.

She knew that they probably knew she managed to escape her cell, and she couldn't have done it with her regular strength. She saw the nervous glances several of them were giving her, and figured they were just as nervous about her as she was about them.

However, they didn't prod her with too many questions right away, only asking if she was alright every now and again. The ride was short, taking under an hour, before they were landing on top of a tall building in a city.

"Are we in New York?"

"That we are." Steve said. "Are you familiar with the area?"

Macey nodded. "My home is here."

Once landed, she followed the team off the jet and into the large tower. She quickly recognized it as Avengers tower, never thinking she'd ever set foot into it.

"I'm sure you're tired, Macey." Tony turned to her. "I had Friday prepare a room for you, if you'll stay. We can discuss everything else tomorrow."

Macey nodded. "That would be nice, thank you."

The team split, going to their separate areas of the tower, and Tony motioned for Macey to follow him. They had to get on an elevator and down several floors, but he eventually stopped in front of doorway.

"You'll find everything you need in there, including a change of clothes." Macey looked down, remembering she had been wearing the battered grey sweats and shirt Hydra had given her. "Just ask for Friday if you need anything else and she'll assist you."

"Okay. Thank you." Tony nodded, then headed down the hallway out of sight. Macey then entered her room, surprised to find a rather nice suite.

As nice as it was, she couldn't stay. She felt somewhat bad since they appeared to all be rather nice, but she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that was telling her to get out of there. Glancing at a clock, she noted that it was nine in the evening.

She made a plan. First, she showered, taking some extra time to clean herself up after not being able to do so for a while. Searching around the bathroom, she managed to find some hair tools and some new makeup. She dried her shoulder-length, dark brown hair, parting it to the side as she usually did. Her natural waves returned, and she was pleased with the way it looked. Then she put on a little bit of makeup, simply because it made her feel a bit better.

She found the clothes they had left for her. Undergarments of course, and black leggings with a grey t-shirt and a black jacket. She found socks and sneakers as well. It would all certainly make her blend in with the crowd, which is exactly what she wanted.

Macey noted that an hour or so had passed, and she figured she should get going. The only problem was that she wasn't sure how to get out without being detected, as she couldn't exactly just walk out the front door. She placed a hand on the wall nearest to her, not really thinking about it, when she suddenly remembered she had a problem with _sticking_ to things.

She didn't remove her hand, but as she stared at it a thought crossed her mind. Slowly, she placed her other hand on the wall and used her feet to begin _climbing_ it. She continued to climb until she was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"This is crazy." Something seemed familiar to her, as if she'd seen this before. She racked her brain trying to figure it out when it suddenly hit her. _Spider-Man._

He could do everything she'd done, and more. And better. If she'd somehow gained similar abilities, the best person to help her figure it out was him.

 _Finding him is going to be difficult._ He was known for alluding the police frequently, but she had to try.

"Friday?" Macey asked for the AI, while walking over to the window and sliding it open.

 _"Yes mam, how can I assist you?"_

"I'm heading out. Don't tell anyone, but when they figure it out themselves tell them thank you."

The AI didn't immediately respond, but as Macey began scaling down the side of the tower she could hear, _"As you wish, mam. Good luck."_

* * *

 **That concludes the first chapter! Thank you all for reading, and I hope you'll consider reviewing.**

 **Chapter two will be here soon!**


	2. Chapter Two

Peter sat perched on top of one of his usual spots, scanning the streets below him. It was a quiet night - so far he'd only come across two crimes to stop. As his thoughts continued to wander, something in an alley below him caught his attention.

A girl was walking down the alley by herself, and she couldn't have been much older than Peter. She was walking slowly and scanned the area as if she was looking for something. Peter knew that the alley didn't lead anywhere and was about to help the girl out, when he spotted someone else. A man had turned down the alley and was trailing the girl. When he pulled something out of his coat pocket, Peter sprung into action.

Before Peter even landed on the ground the girl had spun around, and her eyes widened at the two of them. Focusing on the strange man, Peter glared when he smirked at them.

"Ah," The man began. "how lucky am I? Spider-Man _and_ our little escapee in one place." Escapee? The girl didn't seem dangerous.

"How did _you_ find me?" She asked.

He laughed. "We know the Avengers infiltrated the base you were at; we figured you'd be somewhere in New York. Hydra is not full of idiots, my dear."

 _Hydra._ "What do you want with her?" Peter asked.

"She is nothing but an _experiment,_ boy, and she's coming with me."

So that's it; the poor girl was captured by Hydra. Peter knew about what they did, and it was all he needed to hear before landing a punch to the man's jaw.

He stumbled, but was up again quickly and pulled out a knife. He swiped at Peter several times, and he managed to dodge them all. The man did however get a hold of Peter's left wrist, and was strong enough to damage and disable the web shooter. Eventually Peter landed a kick to the man's stomach and sent him flying backwards, to the side and the knife up in the air.

Peter let his guard down for just a moment, making sure the knife didn't land on anyone, when he heard the girl gasp loudly from behind him. When he turned around, the man had a gun pointed in her direction and promptly fired.

Peter acted as quick as he could - he ran and pushed her out of the way, sending them both crashing to the ground. She seemed to be unhurt, but he suddenly felt a stinging in his left calf. Looking down, he was surprised to not see a bullet wound, but a dart stuck in his leg.

Whatever was in the dart, it was making him dizzy. His vision blurred and things around him seemed to be spinning. For it to act that fast and to even work on him period, it had to be strong.

"No!" He heard the girl, who was sitting next to him shout. The man then shot another dart, this time hitting his intended target in the upper arm.

The last thing Peter saw before he passed out was the man's retreating, blurry figure.

"We'll meet again, Macey. And you as well, Spider-Man."

* * *

"What do you mean she's _gone_?"

 _"Exactly that, sir. She left the tower late last evening and requested that I did not inform you."_

"Do you have any idea where she was going?"

 _"No, sir. She did not inform me."_

"Well, that's just _dandy_!" Tony yelled, prompting eye-rolls from several others in the room.

"It's not like she was a prisoner, Tony. She was free to leave whenever she wanted." Bruce reasoned.

"We still don't know what she's capable of." Natasha added.

"Yes." Thor said. "What if she's dangerous?"

"She didn't seem it." Steve said.

"Something is definitely up with her." Wanda added. "There's no possible way she could have escaped her holding cell without... _something_."

"Friday, pull up footage of Macey's room from last night."

 _"I cannot do that, sir. Mr. Rogers requested those cameras to be shut off for last night."_

Tony gaped at Steve. "I'm sorry, you did _what_?"

"She deserved her privacy, and I knew you'd record her!"

"Yeah, and because I didn't, we have no idea where she is!"

 _"Excuse me, sir. But I do have some footage of Macey, from the outside of the building."_ Friday didn't wait for a response before pulling up a large screen. The Avengers watched intently as security footage was displayed not from the front of the building, but instead the side. The video clearly shows Macey as she leans over the edge of her bedroom window. At first it appears as if she is going to fall out, but then she begins scaling down the side of the tower using nothing but her hands and feet. The video ends when she reaches the sidewalk, and promptly runs out of view of the camera.

"What the _hell_?" Sam asked. Everyone was staring at the screen with confused looks on their faces.

"How did she do that?" Clint asked.

"And why does it look so familiar?" Bruce asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because you've seen it done before." Everyone turned around, surprised to hear Nick Fury's voice and see him exiting an elevator and walking towards them.

"We've seen it done before?" Steve asked.

Fury nodded. "All over the news. Friday, pull up recent news footage of Spider-Man."

The screen quickly changed to news reports, and several different videos of Spider-Man played. Sure enough, he could be seen scaling walls in several of them.

"The creepy crawling vigilante?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to brand him that, Stark. While you're lying on a beach somewhere he's out in the streets of New York stopping crime and saving innocent people's lives _daily_."

"Maybe. But he doesn't look at the bigger picture."

Fury rose an eyebrow. "Oh? Have you all forgotten the incident with that electro dude and the Green Goblin not too long ago? What about the lizard incident before that?"

No one responded so Fury continued. "Records show that in both of those incidents, only one or two civilian casualties were reported. He did it all by himself, while half of _you_ were nowhere to be found."

"So where are you going with this?"

"We analyzed the records taken from the most recent Hydra base you infiltrated. Records show that they _somehow_ managed to obtain a DNA sample from Spider-Man himself, and used it to duplicate his abilities on Macey. We've kept somewhat of an eye on him but haven't ever brought him in because he doesn't appear to be a threat, and he also seems on the young side."

"What do you mean you've kept somewhat of an eye on him?" Bruce asked.

Fury sighed. "He's.. slippery. He swings high above street cameras, crawls into hiding spots, and wears a mask. He's constantly evading the police so there's not one record on the guy."

"Impressive." Natasha said.

"Macey however, is a different story. We don't know one-hundred percent if she's a threat or not, so you need to find her. And I can bet you any money that if you find Spider-Man, you find Macey."

Fury makes a point to look each Avenger in the eye before continuing. "Quite frankly, this isn't up for debate. You'll find her, and maybe if you're lucky you can bring Spider-Man in too."

"And if we can't?" Tony began. "You said yourself that he's slippery."

"Like I said," Fury stepped into the elevator again. "Not up for debate."

* * *

Peter opened his eyes, squinting and blinking at the bright light. After taking a few seconds he quickly realized he was wearing his mask, and shot up into a sitting position. He was deep into an alley, behind some abandoned building and thankfully out of view. After looking around he realized that he wasn't alone - the girl from the alley last night was unconscious next to him.

He began to lightly shake her. "Hey. Hey, wake up."

She stirred slightly, then blinked a couple of times before opening her eyes completely. When she saw him, she gasped.

He put his hands up. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you alright?"

She nodded. "You're Spider-Man."

"I am. What's your name?"

"Macey. I was.. I was actually looking for you last night."

The only people that were _usually_ looking for him were the police, so that was different. "You were? What for?"

She paused for a moment. "You see, something happened to me.." She trailed off, playing with her hands when she appeared to notice something on her wrist. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it, jumping up as well.

"What, what is _this_?" She began walking down the alley towards the street. Peter wanted to follow her, but they couldn't exactly talk out in public. He ran to her and wrapped his right arm around her, quickly shooting them up onto the roof of the building.

When he let go of her, she was still holding onto her wrist and staring at it in shock. "What's the matter?" He asked.

She shook her head. "This wasn't here yesterday. I don't understand how it happened."

Peter was still confused. "How _what_ happened?"

Her grip on her wrist loosened, and she moved her fingers around. As she did, she mindlessly placed her ring and middle finger down to her palm. As soon as she did, a string of web shot out from her wrist and attached itself to a nearby railing. It caused her and Peter to gasp, and she stared at it for a moment before shaking the web off.

Peter was stunned. He'd never seen _anyone_ do that besides himself, and this girl in front of him that he'd never even met just did it. Then he realized, she didn't have any web shooters on her wrists.

He took a cautious step towards her. "Was that... a natural ability?"

She looked at him. "It wasn't yesterday."

" _How?_ "

She sighed. "Remember last night, when that man said I was an experiment? This is what they did to me."

It all suddenly hit Peter like a train. The man from Hydra that had knifed him several nights ago must have wanted a blood sample so that they could attempt to duplicate his powers - and it worked.

Peter looked at her sadly as she continued. "That's why I wanted to find you. You're the only other person on this _planet_ that knows what's happened to me. But this.. _web_. I discovered my abilities yesterday, and I couldn't do that."

"I don't have natural web." Peter said. "I built these web shooters." He moved to show her, but his eyes widened when he saw that one of them was broken.

"I'm confused though." The girl said. "I'm pretty sure you grabbed me with your right arm, and shot the web from your left wrist."

"That's what I thought, too.." He trailed off, removing the damaged web shooter and placing it on the ground. Slowly, he pushed his glove down a bit and revealed two small slits that formed an X. Beneath his skin, a white substance was somewhat visible. The girl placed one of her wrists next to his, and hers looked the same.

"Holy..." When he gained his abilities, he sure as hell didn't have _that_.

"I'm guessing that's new for you, too?"

He nodded, still staring at his wrist. Wanting to test his, he promptly pressed his ring and middle finger down to his palm. Sure enough, and string of web shot out.

He turned to the girl. "How did this happen?"

She shook her head. "I don't know for sure. But I'll bet you anything that those darts that Hydra asshole shot at us have something to do with it."

That made Peter chuckle, and it was a genuine laugh he hadn't had in a while. He liked this girl. "You know, a while ago someone told me something important - with great power, comes great responsibility."

"That's a very wise statement."

Peter nodded. "Yeah, I thought so too. So if you're up for it, I can help you use your abilities for good."

Macey took a moment to think. She'd never really considered using her new powers to fight crime like Spider-Man did - but then she thought about what he'd said again. _With great power, comes great responsibility._ With that, she made her decision.

"I'm in."

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two!**

 **Next, the Avengers will finally see Macey again and meet Spider-Man himself. We'll also learn a bit about Macey's family and personal life.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for reading!**

 **Chapter three will be up soon!**


	3. Chapter Three

"Do you live in New York?" Peter asked Macey. The two of them were still on the roof of the abandoned building.

She nodded. "In Queens, actually."

"Really? That's where I'm from."

"Yeah? I haven't lived there very long, three years or so. I moved in with my grandparents when my parents died."

"I've lived here my whole life. My parents died too, when I was young. I live with my aunt."

She nodded again, then Peter thought of something. "Aren't your grandparents wondering where you are?"

"They may be starting to. Hydra sent them false messages while they had me, telling them I was on a trip with a friend."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Macey continued. "Who are you?"

Peter hesitated. Only two people ever knew of his identity - Gwen and Aunt May. He had only just met Macey, and wasn't sure if he should reveal who he was to her. Besides that, anytime he told the truth to anyone it only ever ended badly for them. The last thing he wanted to see was another innocent person get hurt.

But, Macey was different. She was like him, and she could understand. If there was ever a person who should know who he was.. it would be her, and something was telling him to just take off the mask.

Peter slowly removed his mask, blinking a couple of times once it was fully off. "I'm Peter Parker."

She gave him a small smile. "It's nice to meet you, Peter."

* * *

"Where the hell are we even supposed to start?" Tony slammed his hands onto the table dramatically, garnering more eye-rolls from the rest of the team. They sat at a conference table, with files and video footage of Spider-Man pulled up on a monitor. They had hoped that pulling up the most recent footage would reveal Macey, but that was not the case. "They could literally be _anywhere_!"

"Maybe if you stop being so dramatic, we can figure out a plan." Natasha scolded.

"The bottom line is, we don't have a definitive location." Steve began. "I think if we split up and search, we have a better chance of finding them quickly."

"Steve's right." Said Clint. "If one of us manages to find them I don't think they'll attack."

"And if they do?" Asked Sam.

"Then we converge. There's no way the two of them can take on all of us." Tony said confidently.

"When shall we begin this?" Thor asked.

Tony continued. "The only thing we know for a fact is that Spider-Man patrols the city every night. I say tonight we go out, and hunt him down."

"We'll head out at ten. Everyone make sure you're wearing your coms, and you're armed. But do _not_ attack either Spider-Man or Macey unless they attack you first. The last thing we want to do is lose their trust." Steve said.

"Let's catch us a couple of spiders." Tony said, grinning.

* * *

"First things first - I think you need a costume." Peter had changed back into his civilian clothes, and him and Macey were heading towards her grandparents house on foot. "Have anything in mind?"

Macey hadn't thought about that, but she did want to keep her identity a secret. "I haven't really thought about it, but I think you're right."

Peter smirked. "I actually had a thought. I can help you with it, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I mean, I can't exactly _sew_ or anything like that. I think my grandma would find it a little odd if I asked her to make me a spider costume." The two laughed together for a moment.

Before long, Macey turned and was walking up the steps of a front porch. "Here we are." She said.

He hadn't been paying much attention to their surroundings during the walk, and was surprised to see that they weren't very far from his Aunt May's house. "Huh, I live only a couple of blocks over."

"Really?" She asked, turning the door handle. "Small world. Come on in."

Peter followed Macey in, and looked around the cozy home. It was definitely old fashioned but it had a charm about it that reminded Peter of his own home. It was very well kept, and Peter could see different photos of Macey all over the place.

"Grandma, Grandpa! I'm home!" Right away a woman rounded the corner from what looked like the kitchen. She was short yet skinny, and her long, grey hair was tied up into a messy bun.

"Macey, dear, we thought you were _never_ coming back! You look skinnier, have you been eating?" She rushed to Macey, wrapping her into a tight hug.

Macey hugged back. "I'm sorry, grandma. I lost my phone near the end of my trip." It wasn't a complete lie - Hydra had confiscated it and it was nowhere to be found.

Her grandma pulled back and gave her a look, but there was a hint of playfulness in it. "Herb, come downstairs!" She yelled. "Macey is home, and she's brought a guest!"

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Faith, I'm coming." A man - whom Peter assumed to be Macey's grandpa - was walking down the stairs, chucking at his joke. Faith rolled her eyes.

"Mace!" He yelled happily. "Good to have you home!" He hugged her as well. "Who's this you've brought with you?"

"This is Peter Parker. He's an old friend from school."

"Peter Parker," Faith began. "You're May Parker's nephew, aren't you?"

Peter smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am, I am."

"May and I know each other from the salon, I've heard much about you - you seem like a wonderful young man."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Of course! And call me Faith, dear, I insist."

"And call me Herb, son." Peter turned to him. He reached for Peter's hand and Peter shook it immediately. "Good to meet you! Will you be staying for lunch?"

"If you'll have me, that would be nice."

"Of course!" Faith continued. "In fact, why don't I call up your aunt and invite her as well?"

"Sure," Peter nodded. "I'm sure she'd love that!"

"Excellent, I'll do that and finish preparing everything. You two can wash up upstairs and we'll call you when everything is done."

"Thanks Grandma!" Macey headed up the stairs and motioned for Peter to follow.

"They're very nice." Peter said, once they reached the top. "I can't believe they know my aunt."

"Yeah, it really _is_ a small world."

He followed her into a room, which he assumed to be her bedroom. It was a bit larger than Peter's, and it definitely looked like a teenage girl's room, but it was cozy nonetheless. It was then that Peter realized he didn't even know how old Macey was.

"Hey, I forgot, you never mentioned how old you are."

"Oh, yeah." She replied. "I turned nineteen not too long ago."

He nodded. "Same as me, again." The two of them laughed lightly at that.

"So," Macey began, and pulled a notebook out of her desk drawer. "you said you've got some ideas for a costume?"

Peter grinned, taking the notebook. The two of them sketched for a while, erasing here and there several times. It reminded Peter fondly of when he first designed his own costume. About forty minutes had passed when it looked like the sketch was complete - and Peter had to admit that it looked _really_ cool.

"This is great." Macey said. "Thanks for sketching it, Peter, seriously."

"No problem. I'll gladly help you put it together; I've got the supplies in my room, so if you wanna come over I think we can get it finished in a day or so."

She nodded eagerly. "Sounds awesome."

Just then, they heard Faith yell up the stairs. "Macey, Peter, lunch is ready! And Peter, your Aunt May is here!"

The two of them wasted no time and bounded down the stairs. Peter immediately gave his aunt a hug, then turned to Macey. "Hey Aunt May. This is Macey, Macey this is Aunt May."

"It's lovely to meet you, dear, I've heard a lot about you from your grandmother." May pulled Macey into a hug, which she returned.

"It's lovely to meet you as well, ma'am. I'm glad you could join us for lunch."

"Oh thank you, and please, call me May." She winked at Macey, then moved to help Faith in the kitchen.

"Everyone have a seat, the food will be out quickly!" Faith said.

The two of them sat down in the dining room with Herb, and Peter chatted mindlessly with him and Macey. Peter was truly enjoying himself, which was something he felt like he hadn't been able to do in a really long time.

Later, the real fun would begin.

* * *

"Here's what I've got." Macey looked at the supplies Peter had pulled out of his closet, and was impressed. "For a while I considered my costume being black, but when I scrapped that idea I never got rid of this stuff. I think it'll be perfect for yours."

After lunch at Macey's grandparents, Macey and Peter had gone back to Aunt May's house with her. May went out to run some errands, which left Macey and Peter with the perfect opportunity to put together her costume. "I think you're right, it's going to look great."

As Peter began putting the costume together, he flipped on his television. The news was on, and a report about Hydra was flashing across the screen. Macey shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"How'd you manage to escape them, anyways?"

"I broke out of my cell on my own - wasn't too difficult with these abilities. I managed to make my way out into the woods, and I ran into the Avengers. They were the ones that infiltrated the base."

"The _Avengers_?" Peter scoffed. "You met them?"

"I did. Doesn't sound like you're a fan."

Peter sighed. "I'm not, really. For personal reasons."

Macey nodded. "I get it. They actually took me back to their tower, gave me these clothes - but something was telling me to get out of there, so I did."

"You think they're looking for you?"

She shrugged. "If they are, they'll have a difficult time. They only know my first name."

"That," Peter began. "and your mask will help. They won't be able to run any facial recognition scans."

The conversation moved in a different direction after that, with the two of them talking about nothing in particular as they worked on the costume. At one point Aunt May came home, knocking on the door and causing the two of them to quickly shove everything under Peter's bed, but she saw nothing. Several hours passed, and eventually they had the finished project laid out in front of them.

"This is _sick_!" Peter exclaimed.

"It's so _cool_!" Macey added. "I can't believe it's mine."

Peter glanced at the clock - it was nine, about the time he always went out to patrol. "You want to give it a run?"

* * *

"Anyone see anything?" Tony asked, scanning the streets below him.

"Not yet." Steve replied. The team was scattered about the city, hoping to spot Spider-Man and Macey.

"What if we cannot locate the Man of Spiders or Macey?" Thor asked.

"We have to keep trying." Steve said.

"Or Fury will never let us hear the end of it." Natasha added.

"Hold on." Clint said. "I may have something - mugging in an alley, the perfect calling card."

"Heading to your location."

Clint was perched on the rooftop of a tall building, scanning the alley below him. The other Avengers quickly found him, and one by one appeared next to him. Several moments passed as they watched a helpless woman be cornered by four men.

"Neither of them are near." Steve said. "I'm going in."

"Wait!" Tony exclaimed. "Look." He nodded his head to the side, and sure enough two figures could be seen scaling down the wall of the building opposite to them. Just as one of the men pulled a gun, a string of web shot out and grabbed the gun away. All four men looked up and starting shouting when the spotted the figures. As the two jumped down it became a blur of webbing as the other weapons were pulled out of the criminal's hands. A short hand-to-hand fight ensued, but the criminals were no match for the heroes. Eventually the four criminals were webbed to the ground, and the woman could be seen thanking the two as she quickly ran off. When they were sure she was safe, the figures each shot a strand of web at the top of the building, and pulled themselves to the roof.

"Follow them!" Tony yelled. The Avengers wasted no time and shot across the alley to the other roof, where the two of them were crouched after having just landed.

"Hey!" Steve yelled.

The two were in the shadows. Slowly, they both stood and made their way into the moonlight. The first one visible was Spider-Man, and half of them gaped at seeing the famed vigilante in person for the first time. His mask gave him a rather intimidating look.

Then the second figure stepped out - a girl. Her costume was identical to Spider-Man's, but was black with a white spider on her chest. Her mask covered only her eyes, but had the same shape as Spider-Man's also giving her an intimidating look. Her dark hair was pulled back.

"Spider-Man," Steve continued. "and..."

"Silk." The girl responded quietly, yet confidently.

"What do you want?" Spider-Man asked.

"To talk to you. To the both of you."

"Sorry Cap, no can do."

"Yeah, you see, it's not really up for debate." Tony said, stepping in.

Spider-Man and Silk smirked at each other.

"This doesn't have to be difficult." Steve said to them. While he continued talking, Tony quietly spoke to Friday.

"Friday, run a facial recognition scan on Silk."

 _"Trying, sir. The mask is making it difficult."_

As soon as he said it, the grins disappeared from Spider-Man's and Silk's faces. "We heard that." Silk said.

"Sorry," Spider-Man began. "But we've gotta get going." Without another word, the two shot off the side of the building and began swinging down the street. Before the Avengers even realized what was happening they were halfway down the street.

The team sprung into action, quickly chasing after the web-slingers. They still had a visual on the two but were beginning to lose it. "We can't keep up!" Sam yelled. Tony in particular was amazed - he flew fast, but they were swinging themselves faster and pulling themselves further distances than any of them could reach.

Before long they were completely out of sight. No one knew if they were still swinging or had hidden somewhere - either way it didn't matter. Everyone stopped, gathered together in the middle of Time's Square and earning themselves some odd looks from civilians.

"They're gone." Wanda said.

" _Yeah_." Tony huffed. "But that won't happen again."

* * *

 _ **That's all for this chapter! The next one will be up soon!**_

 _ **I shuffled around hero names for Macey for quite a bit, as I didn't want to simply dub her Spider-Woman. I do realize Silk is a pre-existing character in the Marvel world, and I do not take credit for owning the name. It belongs completely to Marvel.**_

 _ **As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate your feedback!**_


End file.
